


Shut up and Enjoy the Show

by Kochii_KuChan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: :3, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochii_KuChan/pseuds/Kochii_KuChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe leaving Mikleo to his own devices every once in a while wouldn't be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Sorey opened the door to he and Mikleo's small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was home. Sorey set his shopping bags down on the kitchen floor. "Mikleo?" He called. When he got no answer, he went off to investigate.

Sorey looked everywhere, but still no sign of Mikleo. Well, everywhere except the bedroom...

Sorey went to take a look in there.

He cracked open the door a little bit, and tried to hold in his gasp. Or at least muffle it. There, on the bed, was Mikleo dressed up in a school girls outfit. Complete with  _panties._ Sorey couldn't see much from his current position, but it looked like Mikleo had his hands down his panties.

*

Mikleo looked at himself in the mirror. Why was he doing this? Oh right, because he felt like it. Still, that didn't quench the huge amount of embarrassment Mikleo felt. Mikleo sighed and fell back onto the bed. "It's now or never, I guess." He sat up and slipped a hand into his panties. Mikleo stopped and shivered.  _Panties._ he swallowed his pride and felt around a bit.

Mikleo heard a door open, and call of,"Mikleo?" He blushed and urged himself to continue. He began to rub his shaft and bit his (oversized like seriously where d you find oversized school girl uniforms?) sleeve to hold in a moan. He heard a door open a crack.  _Sorey must have been looking for me. I guess he found me. Better put on a good show._ He rubbed his shaft harder and took his sleeve out of his mouth and began to poke his asshole. He slipped one finger in. He let out a loud moan. Sorey's eyes widened.  _Does Mikleo know I'm here?_ Sorey hoped not. He resisted the urge to bust in and fuck Mikleo into tomowrrow.  _Hey is that one of my shirts?_

Mikleo stuck another finger in and rubbed his dick harder. "Uhn, Sorey!" He moaned, the known presence urging him on. His faced burned with embarrassment, but there really was no point in stopping now. He gasped, having found his sweet spot. He prodded it, bouts of pleasure spreading throughout his body.

Sorey leaned on the door, seemingly having forgotten that he had opened it. The door fell open and he fell face first on the floor.

Mikleo glanced over to him.  _"Enjoying the show?"_ He asked, his voice thick with pleasure.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you know what happens next. No more dying in suspense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this.

"Enjoying the show?" Mikleo asked, his voice laced with pleasure. He fiddled with his skirt, as if inviting Sorey to come over. Sorey blushed and got up, brushing nonexistent dust off his pants. "Ah, hi Mikleo?" Sorey asked.

Mikleo giggled. How un-Mikleo like. He looked at Sorey, his eyes lidded and his face a bright red. "Why don't you come sit down?" Mikleo patted the bed. Sorey walked over slowly and gingerly sat down.

They sat for a few seconds, before Mikleo abruptly ended the silence by continuing his previous activities. Sorey watched intently as Mikleo thrust 3 fingers in and out of his ass while rubbing his dick faster and faster. "Uhn, Sorey!" He moaned as he came onto his skirt and Sorey's shirt.

Sorey was blushing madly. He had no idea Mikleo had this side to him.   
Mikleo looked up at Sorey with a dazed sort of look.   
"Uhh..." Sorey started, no knowing exactly how to react. Mikleo shushed him, putting a finger on Sorey's lips. 

"The show's not over yet. Don't you know that you should be quiet and watch?" 

Sorey swallowed. He wanted to know what happened next, but he sort of didn't. It's not like Mikleo would let him say anything. No choice but to sit and see what happens. (I'm sure that's what you want too. :P)

Mikleo pulled his panties off of his ankles and tossed it to the floor. He crawled onto Sorey and looked him in the eye, shushing him again. He grabbed the zipper from Sorey's pants and pulled it down slowly. Mikleo pulled Sorey's boxers down just enough so that he had access to Sorey's length.

Mikleo took Sorey's length in one hand, and pressed little kisses all the way up to its head. Mikleo took the head in his mouth, licking it gingerly. Slowly, Mikleo fit more in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, gagging only a little. Sorey grabbed Mikleo's hair, keeping him in place. "Ah, Mikleo!" He moaned, getting close to his climax. 

Sorey came in fat, hot bursts into Mikleo's mouth. Sorey looked at Mikleo expecting him to spit it out like he usually did.

No.

He swallowed. Mikleo didn't particularly like the taste, but he liked how it felt running down his throat. He wiped his mouth (With Sorey's shirt sleeve) and let out a breath. He smiled. "The show's not over yet!" (I bet you're happy about this.)

Mikleo positioned himself so Sorey's dick poked at his entrance. He grabbed Sorey's shoulder to steady himself. He grabbed Sorey's dick and slowly lowered himself onto it. Mikleo moved up and down on Sorey's dick, moaning loudly. "Ahh! Sorey!" Mikleo grabbed his own dick and began to jerk himself off. Sorey grabbed Mikleo's hipped and pulled him down, nearing his climax. "Mikleo! I'm gonna cum!" Mikleo moaned, tears forming in his eyes. "M-me to Sorey!"

They both came at the same, moaning sounds filling their apartment. Mikleo road put his orgasm, slowing down his pace, panting in short breaths. Mikleo lifted himself off of Sorey and rested his head on Sorey's shoulder. "The show is over now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this probably sucks but I was thinking about adding another chapter. I swear i won't do it if no one says they want me to.


	3. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aww, but why not? I haven't had this much fun in forever. You really were amazing Mik." Sorey said, watching Mikleo slowly pulling the panties off. "I could do it again and again." He got up to put his hands around Mikleo's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD I AM SO SORRY. I know how much some of you were anticipating another chapter and I let you down so bad. I feel TERRIBLE. I tried to make it up to you guys with a fluffy chapter. I hope I don't disappoint any more than I already have ;-;

"Y'know, you were really cute..." Sorey said, still coming down from his orgasmic high. 

"Shut up! I don't even know what I was thinking." Mikleo slid off of the bed. "Besides, you shouldn't expect me to do such a scandalous thing again." He began to unbutton the dirty dress shirt.

"Aww, but why not? I haven't had this much fun in forever. You really were amazing Mik." Sorey said, watching Mikleo slowly pulling the panties off. "I could do it again and again." He got up to put his hands around Mikleo's waist. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mikleo blushed. "Now really isn't the time. It's getting late and we should both take a shower before bed."

"Then you won't mind if we do it together?" Sorey smiled against Mikleo's neck. "Then we'll get to go to bed twice as fast."

Mikleo mulled it over for a few seconds. "I suppose... Just no funny business. I fully intend to be sleeping before midnight."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go!" Sorey hopped out of the room and down the hall eagerly, and Mikleo knew he wouldn't be sleeping for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't disappoint. There may be a few inconsistencies, so ill have to go in and edit this whole thing later.

**Author's Note:**

> MY GOD I SUCK AT THIS LOL  
> But seriously I'm really terrible at writing this kind of stuff.


End file.
